Bringing us Together
by KissOnTheNose
Summary: Dougie is the new kid at school with hardly anyone by him until he met these 3 boys who changed his life. Disclaimer - McFly own themselves, dont you think if i owned them i wouldnt be sat here writing fanfics? aha enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! this is my first story - first chapter_**

Rolling down his cheek the tear was short lived as it was smacked off his face with a rough palm "dragged up you!" he shouted at the quivering boy with a scowling face, he gritted his teeth "son" he sighed and ran a sweaty palm through his black rough hair "Not brought up, dragged up I tell you" His face was on fire his breathing heavy. He lanced for the nearest thing to him, a rolled up, thick newspaper, with a swift move he retracted the paper back and struck the boys head, the boy took a shaking hand and placed it to the lump forming on his head from where he has bounced off the cupboard.

"I'm done!" Shouted the man as he stormed towards the door, on a war path "Gary please!" Shouted a hoarse voice from the retro kitchen

"No, Sam - I can't do this any more" The man said as he twisted the cold handle on the door, ignoring the advances of the noticeably desperate woman.

"Can't do wha- Dougie? We can give him up - I need you!" Cried the woman, almost on her knees sobbing in to the frail palms on her cold hands

The boy was still cowering in the corner putting a small finger on his swollen bleeding lip and his other palm on his throbbing lump on his head.

That was when he heard the piercing scream, the woman wrestling the door, scratching it. The boy peered out the window and saw the man rampaging down the street, the woman sliding down the door crying, he wept up the blood and closed his eyes.

The woman ran outside hastily "Gary!" She screamed in a last ditch attempt to get him to come back, Dougie didn't know and didn't want to know why his mother loved that monster, all he did was abuse him.

"Look Sam, I advised you to get an Abort-" He stopped as he saw the prying eyes of the blonde child, and continued to walk away.

Dougie ran upstairs to his old worn room and sobbed in a corner, no one loved him, no one cared for him, hardly anyone knew he existed, he was nothing, probably the piece of dirt you find on your shoe, or the dust you dismiss off your shelf, the fact was, he had nothing to live for, he closed his eyes in his frozen room and hoped that maybe he wouldn't make it to the morning.

The next morning he opened his piercing grey eyes and looked at his blonde hair spilling onto the pillow, he got up, he had made it to the morning, but he wished he hadn't, his lip was still swollen and so was his head, as well as a purple bruise making up his face, he sighed and got ready for school. His mother was sat in a reclined chair, a bottle of booze in one hand and the other lopping over the side of the chair he shook his head and exited swiftly closing the cracked door.

This was to be his second day at the new school, although he was 16, he was very small and afraid (of his dad that was) , however he had been to Juvi and knew how to handle himself, defend for himself and how to treat others.

He was pretty good looking, he knew that but didn't like to think it, he didn't deserve to look good - you expect people from juvi to look rough, but he had almost flawless skin, blonde hair and grey eyes, he hated it.

As he walked into school he shoved his hands into his torn jeans and looked around, biting the lip piercing he got in Juvi. His hair was all flipped to the side and his eyes wondered the walls he occasionally got glances and heard whispers around him but he ignores them.

The bell had rang and he didn't know where room 'E392' was - to him it sounded like a cell number, he was walking along the deserted corridor until a girl with long brunette hair, glowing blue eyes and books in her hand, as well as the distinctive cheer uniform walked confidently past.

"Hey handsome" she winked as she walked past him smiling, he knew how to get a girl to tell him everything, he knew how to charm, he knew how to 'get' with them, he'd done it numerous times before.

"Where's room E392?" He said back in a roughed tone, she smiled seductively back then just laughed.

"Its english, the E is for English you see - and it happens to be my lesson, care to come?" She offered "I'm Thia Fletcher - Tom's sister" she said expecting him to be amazed that she was his sister, but he didn't know who Tom Fletcher was, truth is he was one of the most popular boys at school, he shrugged.

"Dougie... Dougie Poynter" he says under his breath. But loud enough for her to hear.

"So Dougie, what are you waiting for?" She says happily as she jumps off gesturing him to follow

"A reason to be here" he said in a hushed tone, before he set off for English.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 :) - Thankyou for the nice reviews on my first story - Aw you guys aha** _

The next few days went past a blur for Dougie, he had talked to some people, not alot though, he occasionally heard the odd person whisper about him, but he dismissed it and got on with his life, although it wasn't very easy. His mother was becoming depressed as the monster had left her, Dougie comforted her and she felt as she was not alone, some days were better and some days were worse, but he knew the feeling, he'd been to that dark place many times before.

He headed through the school doors and to his locker, where he found a note pounce out at him,

_Come and Celebrate Izzy's 17th Birthday!_

_Shhh its a secret!_

_Saturday the 18th, be there!_

Dougie shoved the note in his pocket quickly, pondering whether he should go or not, he didnt even know who this 'Izzy' was! But then again, it would be a good way to get away from the stress at home and to take his mind off things, even if it was just for a night. _yeah_ he thought to himself _Why not?_

So it was decided, the quiet, mysterious boy with the blonde hair and the signature ripped jeans coming out of his comfort zone to socialize, this was highly out of character, but his life was so roller coastered at the moment, he needed this break, he _needed_ this escape.

The day finally arrived, Dougie looked through his tiny wardrobe, which had just a few items in, A blue jacket he got as his last birthday present, his ripped blue jeans, a waistcoat, and a few other items until he reached what he was going to wear, a simple top with a pirate logo in the top right corner and some other blue jeans, which were ripped like the others, but a slightly darker shade.

He slid downstairs and saw his mother sat on the couch watching tv, she seemed slightly better and had made good progress but Dougie was still slightly worried, however with out hesitation he exited through the door and walked, as he never got chance to have a drivers test, but luckily the house was around the corner and down a street from dougie, mearly a 5 minute walk, as he drew closer, he saw all the banners and cars parking outside, girls in skimpy dresses walking elegantly in, he felt some what inferior with his ripped jeans on, but he _was_ known for that look, he bit his lip ring and hid the tatoos under his sleeve before knocking on the grand door.

He was welcomed by a girl in a bright pink dress and ridiculously high heels who smiled widely and greeted him

"Dougie! come in!" she said whilst stepping back, allowing space for him to walk in, he wanted to reply back but hadn't learnt of her name, it was rather odd she knew his, he thought.

"Hey" He said nervously as he walked in and saw the great mass of people, dancing, drinking, chatting, he didn't know where he should go or who he should talk to, so he braved his way through the wave of people and arrived at the kitchen, where he was greeted by a familiar face, Thia.

"Dougie! Meet Olivia Judd!" she said gesturing to a quite tall, blonde haired, Green eyed girl, who was wearing a long maroon dress, her hair in a high bun, her make up done thinly and her natural beauty mainly showing, he looked at her with his striking grey eyes and then back at Thia

"Dougie.." He stuttered shyly looking at his feet and then meeting Olivias eyes before looking back down, at his black laced trainers which had seen better days, but they weren't torn and went with his outfit perfectly, or so that's what he assumed.

" Well Hi Dougie " she laughed in response at his short, shy answer, as she pointed her emerald green eyes up to the celing and then back down at Dougie, then there was a stunned silence as the two gazed at each other.

Thia decided to break the silence as she shouted loudly "Party time!" she laughed loudly, and the two were seperated from each other by the mass of people breaking the barrier, Dougie sighed and turned around, only to see Olivia again stood there smiling, the two hit it off straight away.

As the night went on, Dougie and Olivia were sat in a quiet room together, away from the noise, it was one of the bedrooms upstairs, it was a big house and had lots of rooms so it was hardly likely anyone would go in.

"So when did you move here?" Olivia asked questionably, her eyes wide open, ready to take in knowledge and to hear of the boys past.

Dougie bit his lip and shook his head, he didnt like talking about his past, especially with a girl he'd only met that night, he scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the ground, he tended to do that.

"Oh I'm sorry" Olivia said apologetically as she stood up and grabbed her bags and headed for the door, she didnt want to upset him, truth was she was a lovely girl and hated hurting others feelings.

"No wait..." Dougie said as he rushed to the door blocking her path and put his hand on her soft cheek "You didnt upset me" he said caringly, Olivia stared deeply into his eyes and brushed her lips against his, he leant forward and kissed her back. They got pretty intimate that night, he guessed it was because he was down and needed something to cheer him up, a rebound maybe.

The next morning, Dougie was in the same bed as Olivia, she was awake, but lay in bed. Dougie quickly got up and got dressed, he regretted doing that last night, while at the same tame feeling bad for using her as a rebound.

Angrily the door was slammed open. Dougie expected it to be Izzys parents, but it was a tall boy with an angry expression on his face "Olivia?" he screamed, glaring at Dougie then shooting a gaze to Olivia.

"Harry?" she said with a worried tone as she hopped out of the bed and slid past him, with a blanket covering her, she had vanished.

"And you!" Harry said as he walked angrily toward Dougie with his fist tightly clentched, Dougie curled up in a corner as Harry brought his hand back, only to hear the sound of weeping.

"I haven't even touched you!" He shouted at the boy cowering in the corner, Dougie looked up to him with drowned eyes and sniffed.

"I know! Call me a wimp, call me whatever you want!" He said choking back the tears which were ready to errupt out of his glowing eyes.

"Why are you crying then?" Harry said as he un-clenched his fist and sat next to the shivering boy, feeling somewhat bad for what he had done.

"I-I D-don't want to- to say" He stammered as all the memories came flooding back to him in a rush of time, he sat there, cold, not wanting to move, his body locked into this postition, he didnt know what to do or say, he was so scared. The day his father left came back all to quickly and he breathed heavy, staring into the dark corner of the large room, a tear rolled down his cold cheek, as he remembered being locked in his room, the silence louder than ever, he was there for a few days in his room, locked up. He was starting to come back to reality when he opened his frail lips and the only words that came out were

"Silence is a scary sound..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 *I shall try and update once a day but sometimes i'm busy so sorry guys :)***_

Stretching, the young boy slammed his hand on his shaking alarm clock and kicked the covers off furiously, not intentionally though. He forced him self up and looked in the mirror. He ran a hand through his soft blonde hair and remembered the night before, He never did end up telling the "Harry" boy his story, it was too soon, as soon as he had spoken he stumbled up and ran out of the house, and that was the last he could remember from the day.

He got dressed quickly and looked through the crack in his mothers door, she was still asleep. He was happy with her progress, she'd been getting better, and he was thankful for that. Without further ado, he was out the door like a bullet, he liked getting away from home, even if it _was _just to go to school, it was raining but he preferred his hoop to be down, not up, so his hair got soaked, at least he had a coat, so his hair would be the only thing wet, and that would of course dry quickly.

As he approached school he walked in just as the bell was about to go, the ring echoed through the hals piercing the students ears with its eerie screech, not being detered by the noise, he headed to his locker and put in the combination, only to be shadowed by three tall boys, who shut his locker closed for him. The boy gulped and rolled his eyes up to look at the giants that were over towering him.

"So you got with Olivia?" One of them scoffed as he flipped his jet black hair out of his eyes and looked over to the others, as if it was a signal for them to start harassing the boy as well.

"looks like we have a player over here" Another one teased as he picked his green eyes up from looking at the boy to looking at one of his friends dougie learnt that in confrontation it's better to stay quiet, he learnt that the hard way.

"Who've you got your eye on now? Thia? Lorelle? Mia?" The third one laughed as he pushed Dougie to another of his friends. To be honest Dougie only knew who Thia was, he didnt know who the other girls were, he didn't really learn names that well. He got pushed from one boy to the next, his head being jolted back heavily.

"And a lip ring! You Rebel!" Said the first boy again as he flicked the ring on the boys lip, Dougie rolled the ring into his mouth on his lip and kept it there, hiding it.

"Whats this on your arm?" A brunette questioned as he went to lift Dougies sleeve up, which would have revealed his tattoos, which he didnt want to show, so in a rush of, panic, anger, distraught, he pushed the guy back and rolled his sleeve down.

"Calm down lover boy!" The third one said as he furrowed his eyebrows, and brought his arms up to the blondes shoulders, slamming him into the lockers, Dougie didnt react with a cry of pain, just a larger consumption of air as he tried to conceal the pain he was in.

They all circled him, he had no escape they were so tall, he wouldnt stand a chance against them, he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. As he closed his eyes he remembered when he was in juvi and was in this same situation. Luckily he only came out with a broken hand, which wasnt as bad as he'd had before.

"Hey!" shouted two voices in unison as a brunette and a blonde walked over and the three boys ran for their lives, and left the boy on the floor, his lips bleeding and a cut on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Said one of the two

"Im, Im fine" Replied the boy on the floor, before tending to the cuts on him.

"I'm Danny, And this is Tom" Smiled the brunette one as he helped Dougie to his feet, the boy looked in so much pain, they felt sorry for him. They were some of the most popular people at the school, and if they said something, then it was usually obeyed, and that was why Dougie only came out with a few cuts.

"Are you Tom Fletcher?" questioned the boy through trembling lips, as his body was fixing the cut.

"Yeah" Tom said as a smile forced its way to his lips, he took a breath and replied

"And you are?" Tom laughed look at the boy with the finger on his cuts, struggling for breath

"Dougie, Dougie Poynter" He gasped for air and then look at the brunette, he gave a look as if to ask his name with out saying a word, he would have said something but was catching his breath from the conflict. Luckily the cuts had stopped bleeding and they were just a bit sore by now.

"Im Danny Jones" The boy chuckled as he then lit up as if he had remembered something as he reached into his pocket and got a clean tissue out, and wiped up the last bits of blood off the boy

" My Mum's a doctor and she taught me how to tend wounds" he smiled as he put the tissue away "It should be fine but make sure it doesnt get infected" The brunette said as he stepped away to put the tissue in the bin, with that the bell rung.

"See you at lunch?" Questioned Tom, smiling warmly at the new boy

Did this boy have friends now? For so long he'd been alone and know he has friends? What was this warm feeling inside, the feeling of friendship? of being cared about for once? Not just being "that" kid? He was so confused but happy, in fact he didn'tknow what to think, he'd never had friends before, the only person close to that was his mother and she asnt the best friend in the world, he hoped that feeling would stay in his stomach forever, forever keeping him warm on those cold nights, cheering him up when he was down, turning his frown into a smile.

"Yeah"


	4. Chapter 4

**- OMG I BROKE MY PROMISE OF DOING IT ONCE A DAY IM SO SORRY GUYS -**

Sitting down on the blue broken chair attached to the table in the cafeteria, the blonde put down his tray with his "food" on, he wouldnt class it as food as it looked more like something you find on the street, but all the same it was what was being served.

He took a seat next to Tom and they smiled at each other and some words were thrown around as they continued to eat there meal, a young boy approached, one that the blonde recognised... it was Olivia's brother. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably and slipped down in it. The other boys gave him a funny look then shrugged it off before noticing Harry.

"Harry!" Danny shouted at the boy happily, as the boy heard his name being called he turned his body around and followed the sound toward the table, he immediately turned his attention to the blonde boy who he recognised.

"Hey can I speak to Dougie?" He said as he raised his eyebrows, looking at the other two waiting for some sign of approval, the two nodded and Dougie unwillingly got up and was led to the corridor with Harry

"Look if you want to beat me up just do it" He said as he closed his eyes and got his arms up as acting as some sort of defence.

"No, i just wanted to ask why you were crying before.." He apologetically said as he looked at Dougie's cowering face

The boy relaxed a little and slid down the wall he was against. The other, Harry sat down next to him with an eager look in his eye for him to tell.

The blonde sighed, if he didnt tell know people would ask questions, it would get out of hand. He needed to tell someone, but someone who'd threatened him? he didnt know.. he looked so trustworthy, the words spilled out of his mouth.

"My Dad.. used to best me be.. fore he, he left.." Dougie stuttered as he looked at his hands interlocking each other as he refused to look at the others, probably awe struck face

Harry was speechless, this boy just trusted him with probably his biggest secret, he was lost and scared, he had no idea what they boy was going through

"I'm really sorry" Harry said with a look of guilt on his frowning face, he too refused to look at the boy, incase he got any dirty looks for his reaction, he got up slowly and walked back into the cafeteria, he didnt head back to Danny and Tom, he just exited swiftly. The two boys sat down looked puzzled for a minute and then carried on talking, unaware.

The blonde sighed and got up angrily, why did he have to ruin everything, why did he have to say that! it was perfectly good as a secret, only it wasnt a secret anymore, for all he knew he could go and gossip to everyone and be made fun of. _Nice going Dougie._

Dougie headed back to the table and slumped in his seat, twirling the food on his fork and just staring at it.

"You Okay?" Danny questioned, chewing the last of his food as he raised an eyebrow at Dougie, who looked up for a moment then back down

"You look ill" came from Tom, as he instantly re thought what he had said, he didnt look ill, just down, and again he got the same look from the boy.

The day went quickly and Dougie just shrugged it off, at the end of the day the boy he'd seen earlier, Harry ran to him. He tried to change direction to aviod him, but he was caught in the act.

"Im really sorry!" Harry said breathing quickly as he had just ran from last lesson, Dougie looked up puzzled, until a smile crept on his face

"Its all right" he whispered under his breath trying to force the smile away, he took a deep breath and changed course, heading for home, leaving the boy stood there looking at him.

Harry sighed and walked away, he wished he hadnt ran away at lunch time, he really did care, its just.. its just nothing like that had ever happened to him he didnt know what to say, or do.

Danny ran and caught up with Dougie

"Hey, you walk home this way? Me too" He smilied nudging Dougie playfully, but noticing the half sad look on his face he shoved his hands in his pockets and carried on walking next to him

"Yeah... I live down there" he gestured toward a house at the end of a long stretch of road

"Really?" Danny said excitedly "I live acrosst the road, there!" he smilied as he pointed to a Fairly big house on the end of the street, _which had a lucious garden and, one, no two cars? wow, they must be rich_ Dougie thought to himself, before nodding in return to the brunettes excitement

"If you ever need me, you can always come around" Danny smiled as he entered his house, watching the blonde cross the road, little did he know the Blonde was smiling widely at this gesture, it may have seen like a friendly suggestion to Danny, but to Dougie, it meant the world. To know he had someone there for him, when it seemed like the whole world was against him, he now had someone he could go to, tell all his troubles to, tell all his happiness to, someone who would be there in his life, since his.. dad left...

_**.**_**This chapter is not finished i just didnt have time and didnt want you guys to think i stopped ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Streching out on his bed, the blonde smiled looking at the alarm clock, 10:07am it was a saturday, so he had the chance for a lie in, which he hadnt had in a while, he had been so caught up with work and worrying all night long that he just hadnt had that much sleep but this.. t_his felt so good, not having to stress for two days.. just relaxation and..._

His thoughts were cut off by a bang on the door, he knew his mum wouldve left to go out by now, she always went out with the nextdoor neighbour, Suzanne on saturday mornings, and wouldnt come back until late, so he knew he had to go and answer it.

Still in his pyjamas and scruffy hair he slowly made his way to the door, unlocking it as someone burst in crying.

"Dougie - Dougie!" The boy cried as he wrapped his arms around Dougie, it was Danny, he was crying his eyes out and was so upset! what happened? why was he upset? why come to him? He decided not to ask questions just yet, as he always hated being questioned himself. Instead, he led Danny into the living room and got him a tissue and a drink before sitting with his legs crossed next to him, concerned.

"What's the matter?" Dougie said with worried eyes looking at Danny's tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes.

"My-my Dad - he-he left an-and he...he...he!" Danny managed to squeeze out before he burst into tears again, Dougie tried to comfort him, but he wasnt the best at this stuff, he had been through it before, and maybe thats why Danny came to him.

Dougie rubbed the brunettes arm but decided to ask him what else he was going to say, if he going to help, he needed to know what the situation was.

The Brunette took a deep breath and looked up with tears drowning his eyes. He sniffed and the story seemed to roll off his tongue

"My dad, he left this morning, while my mum was away on work and... and i was reading a story to my liittle brother, Alfie who's 3 and my baby sister, Marissa who's only 16 months and he came in and grabbed Marissa, i tried to put up a fight but.. he threatened to hurt Alfie... I got Marissa but he hit me over the head and i was unconcious.. When i woke up Marissa was hurt and crying next to me and Alfie was gone... the front door was wide open.. i gave Marissa to my aunt to look after.. but i havent told mum yet.. and i dont know what to do!"

Danny continued to sob as Dougie looked shell - shocked, not knowing what to do, sure his dad had abused him and left as well, but Danny didnt know Dougies dad had abused him also... should he tell him? It didnt go down to well with Harry... But then again Danny had just gone through it and would understand.

Slowly Dougie stood up and Danny leant off watching him move infront of him slowly, tracing him with his eyes. Dougie carefully began to lift his top up, wincing. Danny looked dumbfounded and turned away with his teary eyes.

"No... Just look.." Dougie whimpered as he lifted his shirt up to reveal the scars, cuts and bruises that his dad had given him, he flicked off the tear that was rolling down his cheek and hung his head in almost a shameful manner.

Danny burst into more tears while tracing his finger down the cuts, then rolled back on his heels as Dougie put his shirt down and waited for some kind of response, however all he got was Danny curling up in the corner crying even more. He felt as though he had made things worse. He knew he shouldn't have shown him, it always ends up badly!

Dougie ran a hand through his hair and lay on the couch, not crying, he'd figured he'd emptied himself of all the tears when he was younger, however he just sat and thought, _Why did he have to ruin anything? _As he was sat thinking, he heard a rough cough and jolted his head around to see Danny stood up with his top half up also, seeing the cuts on his stomach as well, Danny quickly dropped his top, and instantly they both ran to each other in a big embrace _"Im so sorry" _they both cried in Unison.

As the two stood there, hugging as if there lives depended on it, the door burst open.

"Oh Danny" They heard a voice cry out also. It was Harry, standing in the door frame, Danny let go of Dougie and ran over to Harry and jumped on him, crying still. Harry supported him like his own child and cradled him in his arms.

"I got your text message... Im so sorry, but at least that monsters gone now - Have you told..?" He gestured, by nodding his head over to Dougie and Danny replied by nodding into Harry's muscular chest and nustling his head, closing his eyes.

"Yeah.. he told me - I'll go upstairs and leave you two alone then.." Dougie squeaked as he picked up his blanket and went to go upstairs.

Harry placed the child on the floor and danny wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jumper.

"No.. please dont go.. look im really, really sorry about how i reacted.. it was totally out of order.. please forgive me or i could never live with my self" Harry frowned through puppy dog eyes looking down at Dougie. A smile slipped to Dougies lips and he nodded, as if to accept his apology, and Harry moved on to hug Dougie, and whispered in his ear

"We will get through this.. all together.. no one gets left behind - even though you two have lost family.. we are all just one big family - here forever"

The two parted and then looked over at Danny, who was staring at his house and biting his fingernail, crossing his arms, Anxious, sad but hopeful at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Dougie questioned looked at Danny, then at Harry

"We need to get Alfie back" Harry said biting his lip looking at the floor

"But how! You know my dad! Alfies probably dead by now" Danny choked looking at the floor, hanging his head seeming to take full responsibility for what had happened

"We go searching.. we need to get Tom of course - i have a fund that i've been saving since i was little i have enough money to get us by - we stay in hotels at night and travel in the day - My family have basically disowned me anyway - Dougies mum.. well she wouldnt notice.. Tom is free to do anything so his family wont mind" Harry said on the spot

"But im not leaving Marissa!" Danny shouted as he began to dial Toms number on his phone

"We can take her with us" Dougie put in willingly

"Yeah!" Harrys agreed

_"Hi Tom... Yeah.. im fine you got my message then. Can you come round?... we are leaving... yes, yes i know... could you come along? ... Thanks.. yeah.. see you in 5 then.. ok... bye"_

He hung up the phone " How can we support a child though?" he sighed, sitting down

"We find away" Harry said rubbing his back "I'll go and get marrissa, you go home and pack.. i will too. Dougie you stay here and pack and wait for Tom" They all nodded as they parted.

Dougie wrote a note and folded it, putting it on the couch, where his mother would see it.

_Mum, _

_I know how sad you've been since Dad left, and really i should step up and be the man he never was.. but you didnt know that.. all you saw was the best in people and i wish we could've been closer to you, and then maybe i wouldn't be making the decision i am now. My best friends dad left, and took his brother.. i have agreed to go with him and two other people to find him.. i have no clue when i'll be back, but i think you saw this coming... i cant cope with the stress at home, you are deteriorating, you have an alcohol problem like dad did and i dont want you to end up like him... thats why i asked Aunt Georgia to take you to Rehabillitation.. i know you dont want to.. neither did i but we all have to make tough decisions. I wont be here from now on, take care of yourself, Dont turn out like dad, if i had one wish it would be that. My keys are on the table, i will try and keep in contact._

_I love you more than anything and i wish you'd listen to me to know that_

_Dougie x_

He packed all his clothes and shoes into a bag he found, then he saw his bass staring at him in the corner, he couldnt leave that, so he put it in its case and propped all his possessions against the door when Danny came back with his bags, and noticed Danny also had a case, a guitar case.

"You play?" Dougie questioned

"Since i was 6... you?" he returned seeing the case also

"About 3 years..." He said, baffaled at how long Danny had been playing for

Suddenly they heard a car horn, it was Tom in the new car his parents had bought him, Dougie and Danny smiled hopefully at each other and ran to put their things in the car, when Harry turned into the drive carrying marrissa and his things.

After all the things were loaded in the car, Marissa on Danny's knee, Dougie next to Danny, Harry in the passenger seat and Tom in the drivers seat they all smiled in unison

"Who's ready for an adventure?"


End file.
